La Sucesión de La Death Note
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Incluso si la Death note vuelve a aparecer en el mundo humano ¿se repetiría la historia de un humano que intentó volverse dios, se repetiría la historia de Light Yagami y todas sus víctimas? Esta vez las cosas son diferentes pero si un nuevo Kira aparece entonces N tendrá que descubrir desde 0 quien es esta vez. Las principales sospechosas son;hermana menor de L y la hija de Kira.
1. LA REVELACIÓN

**NOTA DE AUTOR:NINGUNA**

**ADVERTENCIAS:NINGUNA**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:OC**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO; LA REVELACIÓN**

Se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, de golpe se paró de su cómoda cama y miro su cuarto pintado de béish con un colest de madera fino, un librero de cristal, una ventana con la cortina corrida junto a su cama y una alfombra de peluche rosa.

Se pasó la mano por su Rubio cabello corto y de inmediato la paso por su barbilla notando Agua, mejor dicho sudor por su ya común sueño...

***SUEÑO BACK***

Una chica de cabellera amarilla suelta, ropas finas obscuras, zapatos caros de tacón y los ojos verdes pintados de negro corría apresuradamente por un bosque. Comenzó a palpar los árboles buscando con la mirada a algo o alguien, de repente voltea al punto exacto en donde está la portadora del sueño y le grita algo que ella no entiende que ella no escucha, para ser más precisos una palabra.

La chica de repente se da cuenta de que no está en un bosque, está en la asotea de un lugar muy alto, en ese punto la chica abre mucho sus ojos y comienzan a caer plumas negras de algún lugar del cielo. La imagen se vuelve difusa y sólo se aprecia la sombra de la chica saltando de ese lugar

***FIN***

Siempre es el mismo sueño, una y otra vez. Algunas veces pueden pasar semanas e incluso meses antes de que lo vuelva a tener pero siempre esta ahí tan presente como el aire.

Pero claro ella era la única que sabía, no tenía la confianza para contárselo a alguien más puesto que la tomarían de loca y no quería estropear su vida.

Se cepilló el cabello y se puso unas medias blancas, una minifalda de mescililla, unos zapatos bajos negros, una playera violeta y un collar con un círculo que tiene en su interior un triángulo invertido que siempre se pone después de tener ese sueño.

Claro no era un acto consciente ya que tan sólo vio el símbolo supo que tenía que comprarlo aunque no supiera su significado.

Bajo las escaleras, y fue directamente a la cosína donde se encontró con su madre, con una sudadero cafe y unos pants rojos que resaltaban su cabello de un bonito color caoba y sus ojos azules brillosos.

Si, no se parecían nada ella se parecía más a su padre que era un hombre de cabello Rubio y ojos negros, era su cabello el único parecido, en cuanto a la actitud ella era de carácter algo tímido y marginado pero cuando decidía podía ser muy obstinada y orgullosa como su madre.

Ella despidiéndose de su madre salió de su hogar y se encaminó a su futura preparatoria, claro si lograba pasar el examen lo cual sólo pasaría si ella tomaba las clases de preparación, sólo por eso iba y tomaba clases desde muy temprano hasta la tarde todos los sábados.

Sus zapatos bajos resonaban cuando pisaban las ojos rojizas que cubrían el suelo "_Que estación tan bonita, realmente amo el otoño_" pensó caminando para después sumirse en profundas reflexiones.

Cuando por fin sólo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras adelante de ella vio a dos alumnas de su misma clase, una era de con flexión llena, cabello castaño largo, piel algo obscura y ojos negros mientras su acompañante era de cabellos rígidos de un color rojo entendido, delgada, ojos verdes y vestía una simple camisa blanca con cuadros y unos jeans verdes.

Estaba tan cerca de ellas que con facilidad pudo escuchar la conversación que ambas mantenían, claro que no entendía mucho de ella ya que sólo les había hablado por cuestiones meramente escolares.

-Oye, oye Miaw-chan- llamo la pelirroja a su amiga mientras recibía la mirada interrogante de esta- Ayer mi papa-

-Oh! ¿Matsu-san-senpai? ¿Como esta?- pregunta está con los ojos curiosos la castaña.

-Si, si muy bien pero ayer estaba el en la noche, yo no podía dormir por lo que lo pude escuchar hablando con mi má-

-Oh! Sayu-chan-sama? ¿Cómo esta?

-Excelente, como iba diciendo ayer estaban hablando y los escuche mencionar a alguien... Al parecer un criminal, uno reconocido y temido por que cuando mi mama pronuncio su nombre mi padre la callo y no pude escuchar nada más- dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de su amiga y también de la rubia que sólo alzó un poco el rostro para escuchar mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿Alguien importante? ¿Está en la cárcel? ¿Tu padre lo atrapo? Por qué el es el jefe de policías del distrito ¿no?- pregunto la castaña con su voz estridente pero calmada y curiosa.

-bueno eso no lo se, y no, está muerto desde hace... 15 años, en ese tiempo mi papi todavía era un novato por lo que el no lo atrapo. No e tenido mucho tiempo para investigar sobre eso pero te cuento cuando tenga más información.- la pelirroja miraba a la llamada Miaw con algo parecido a la astucia.

-Bueno pero sabes su nombre ¿verdaaaaad?

-Em, pues si...- la pelirroja carraspeo durante un segundo y después con voz firme pero casi en un susurro pronuncio un nombre que hasta parecía que el mismo dios del tiempo respetaba- Su nombre era Kira.

La rubia de en algún lugar de su mente supo de inmediato que tenía algo ese nombre para ser temido y respetado, en aquel momento deseó que sus clases de Historia avanzarán hasta el punto de saber la historia de aquel hombre.

Después de esa breve conversación siguieron platicando de temas que a la de ojos rojos y cabellos de oro no le importaban por lo que una vez más se sumió en reflexiones hasta llegar a la preparatoria.

Una vez sentada junto a la ventana se puso a poner atención a sus clases lo cual logró a medias por que su mente se obstinaba en pensar en aquel nombre que comenzó a tomar lugar en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron las horas, las materias, los apuntes... Hasta llegar la hora de salida en la que ella apresurándose tomó camino a su casa.

Cuando llego y se dirigió al comedor al ver a sus padres sentados supo que algo andaba mal pero se limitó a observarlos.

-Siéntate- dijo su padre con su voz ronca y potente, la rubia se apresuró a seguir la orden.

-Kyoku, tenemos algo que decirte... Algo para lo cual necesitábamos tiempo- dijo su madre con voz firme, la llamada chica se alerto.

-No le daremos más vueltas al tema, eres adoptada- revelo su padre de sopetón. La linda rubia sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, millones de preguntas luchaban por salir pero sólo salió una.

-¿Quienes son mis padres?- pregunto con voz serena y calmada, lo más que pudo.

-No lo sabemos- se apresuró a decir su madre mientras se paraba, la abrazo muy fuerte y el susurro en voz apenas audible seis palabras- micrófonos, modelo, detective, cuaderno, Matsuda, apúrate.

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ AL FIN PUDE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y AÚN QUE ME TARDE POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA Y ESTÉN SEGUROS DE QUE LO SEGUIRÉ **


	2. CONOCIENDO A LA SOSPECHOSA NÚMERO 1

NOTA DE AUTOR:Ninguna

ADVERTENCIA:NINGUNA

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:KYOKU, HIKARI

PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:MATSUDA, OC

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS; CONOCIENDO A LA SOSPECHOSA NÚMERO UNO.

_"No perdiste a nadie, el que se murió sólo se nos adelanto por que para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de el, el amor, sigue en tu corazón" _

"En la presión de alta seguridad en Tokio murió ayer a las 12:54.." cambio de canal "El secuestrador que había escapado por largos años de la policía ayer..." cambio el canal "El grupo terrorista conocido como Serpiente fue encontrado hoy en la mañana ¡muerto! en..." volvió a cambiar de canal "Múltiples asesinatos desde la semana pasada, grupos de policías e investigadores comienzan la búsqueda..." regreso al primer canal "Fueron encontradas las causas de ataques al corazón.." se adelanto 10 canales "Autoridades aseguran que se trata de terrorismo.." cambia una vez mas "Pero todos sabemos que el asesino..." cambia una vez mas "este puede ser el inevitable.." regreso al otro canal ".. el esperado y temido retorno de... Kira.." Al final se decidió a apagar la television.

Con pereza se levanto del sillón de cuero en el que hasta hace poco había estado sentada y decidió arreglase para salir.

Se puso unos jeans blancos, unas pulseras con dijes, una playera azul terqueza que estaba hecha de seda y por ultimo complemento se cepillo su corto mas hermoso cabello rubio. Bajo a prisa los escalones y se dirijo a la sala de estar donde le dio los buenos días a su madre y luego se dispuso a salir pero...

Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de caoba dos hombres con trajes y lentes obscuros (tan tipico) estaban parados en el umbral bloqueando le el paso.

-Buenos días ¿Es usted Kyoku Amane?- pregunto uno de los hombres en tono formal. luego de que la chica asintiera con la cabeza prodigio- La vamos a escoltar hasta el cuartel de investigaciones.

-No hay problema señor pero, me gustaría saber el por que- cuestiono la rubia mientras con cierta indisposición salia de su casa y salia con paso tembloroso mientras caminaban a un auto espacioso y negro.

-Esa información se la explicaran mas adelante- le explico brevemente el segundo hombre abriéndole la puerta del auto ella sólo se sentó y no volvió a hablar.

* * *

Era un edificio realmente grande que contaba con varias plantas, el interior como se esperaba era limpio y espacioso pero aún así se veía algo abandonado.

Paso su vista por la sala de mando, comenzó a caminar y recorrió el contorno de una de las sillas frente a las cuales estaban computadoras del más alto nivel. ¿Cuanto hacía de su muerte? ¿17? ¿18 años? ¿Quizás más ?

Apenas lo recordaba pues la muerte lo había alcanzado cuando ella apañes gozaba de uso de razón y aún así ella estaba segura de que había sido una gran persona, digna de admiración y respeto... Así quería ser ella, aspiraba a dejar su huella en el mundo al igual que el lo había hecho.

Se comenzaron a oír pisadas a sus espaldas, se decidió a voltear la cabeza para que sus ojos tan negros como la noche se encontraran con una mirada terracota, quizás roja... En ese momento el tiempo se paró y sólo existió esa mirada, como si ya se hubieran conocido antes, como si ya supiera quién es y que se propone, como si le hubieran traicionado, como si...

La chica rubia también le devolvió la mirada pareciendo experimentar lo mismo que ella, su mirada frívola, fría, calculadora, parecía nunca haber conocido lo que era la calidez y el amor o puede ser que sólo se le olvidó.

La pelinegra sintió un malestar general, un sentimiento que no sabía como explicar, quizás no era nada, quizás sólo era un mal presentimiento, pero fuera lo que fuera tenía serios problemas para contener todo lo que sentía ganas de decir.

Al fin un poco dubitativa dio un paso enfrente y retándola con la mirada le extendió una mano en un aparente signo de cordialidad, claro que no era otra cosa más que frialdad disfrazada de cordialidad ¿quien era aquella chica?

-Soy Amane K... Bueno, mejor dicho Yagami K- se presentó con tono resuelto examinando a la otra chica que casi a regañadientes le estrechó la mano; era de cabellos negros que le llegaban un poco más abajo de a los hombros, sus ojos algo maquillados tenían unas pequeñas ojeras, estaba vestida con una playera blanca con bordes rosas claro de Adidas, un collar cafe de terciopelo y unos pantalones azul claro, como zapatos unos flats beish.

-Hotaru L- respondió al saludo con mucha simpleza optando por no revelar su apellido lo contrario a lo que había hecho la rubia.

Se quedaron con la mirada la una en la otra, las manos unidas por un suave contacto, sus almas tratando de revelar el contenido de la otra, por una parte estaba bien, ya que dicen que es mejor mantener cerca a tus amigos pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos.

Las pantallas comenzaron a prenderse una a una mientras revelaban el contenido de los cuartos de todo el edificio ¿Por qué estaban allí? A ambas algo les decía que lo investigarían muy pronto.

El silencio se hizo más notable y pesado segundo por segundo hasta que una puerta al final de la estancia se abrió con un golpe y de ella salió un hombre muy bien parecido, castaño, sonriente, de mirada sería pero todo el reflejaba paz, traía una laptob que coloco en el escritorio de enfrente, de repente esta se prendió y dejó ver un fondo negro y en el centro una letra blanca; N

* * *

**BIEN, AQUÍ ACABA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

**AVISO: CRÉANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE LO LAMENTO PERO POSIBLEMENTE NO ESCRIBIRÉ EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DIECIOCHO DÍAS, PERO PROMETO QUE DESPUÉS O ANTES DE ESE PLAZO VOLVERÉ A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA HACI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN POR FAVOR.**


	3. VERDAD

**NOTA DE AUTOR: DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DE DEATH NOTE Y SU FINAL, LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: KYOKU, HIKARU, N**

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS**: **MATSUDA, OC**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES; VERDAD**

El silencio reinaba en la sala, era casi como si le hubieran puesto pausa a la escena con un control remoto invisible.

-No deben saber por que están aquí- no era una voz muy normal ya que era confusa y difusa pero no les sorprendía ya que después de todo N era un detective reconocido y admirado por muchos a nivel mundial- Aunque ya deben haber oído rumores de cierto asesino.

-Kira, derivado de la palabra en Inglés Killer, los rumores que incrementaron esta semana dicen que ha vuelto- contesto con firmeza la pelinegra sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Sin embargo fue la pasada semana cuando comenzaron a morir criminales por ataques al corazón... Uno muy en particular fue el de un terrorista conocido como Mikami Serty en la cárcel de alta seguridad, según la grabación de una cámara antes de morir escribió un recado en la pared con su propia sangre: _Enemigos de la justicia, Tiemblen de miedo, El dios del nuevo mundo, Ha vuelto.- _comento la otra chica también viendo a la pantalla.

-Exacto, veo que están bien informadas pero deben saber que con la sola mención del nombre hace que la gente tiemble del miedo- siguió la voz de la pantalla- Kira fue temido y respetado, tratado como dios y como criminal... ¡Por nada del mundo debemos permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en antaño! Por eso están aquí ustedes, por que son las reencarnaciones de los dos protagonistas del primer caso de Kira, pero a la vez son las primeras sospechosas.

-Desde ahora serán miembros del equipo de investigación, también así serán vigiladas las 24 horas del dia, no podrán traer ninguna de sus cosas y se hará una búsqueda de la Death Note- continuo el detective- Bien, ahora es hora de las presentaciones y si alguna de las dos muere no sólo la otra queda como principal sospechosa sino también todos los euros están en este cuarto.

Ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor, estaban como cinco guardias, tres chicos que suponían que eran detectives y tres más que posiblemente eran policías.

-Que duro...- murmuro uno de los guardaespaldas presentes.

-Jugar con vidas ajenas no es muy diferente a lo que hace Kira- exclamo otro.

-Se detendrá esta matanza incluso si tenemos que renunciar a algunas seguridades, si no dicen sus nombres yo lo haré- amenazo la voz de la computadora.

-Hotaru- dijo sin más la chica pelinegra dando un paso al frente- Hotaru Lawliet, yo soy la hermana menor de Elle Lawliet, mejor conocido como L

Los murmullos y conversaciones animadas remplazaron rápidamente al ambiente tenso.

-¿L? ¿el prodigioso detective?- pregunto con temor una chica de cabello café y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes agua.

-Si L, ¡El investigaba el caso de Kira!- exclamo otro con más confianza.

-¡Por supuesto! El desde un principio sabía quien era Kira, nunca se equivoco solo que.. murio antes de probarlo- aseguro el hombre de cabello café obscuro y sonrisa apagada- Lo se por que estuve allí cuando murió. Tan solo tenía 19 años pero era la persona más inteligente que conocí.

-Kyoku- siguió la rubia y se volteó dándole la cara a todos- Amane Kyoku mejor dicho, yo soy orgullosamente la hija de Misa Amane y Fuhu Grashe, nunca conocí a mi padre ya que este murió antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón.

-Veo que aún no lo sabes- hablo N con voz tranquila, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo y guardaron silencio expectantes- Bien, todos los implicados en el caso concordamos con guardar este secreto, por el bien de todos, para que la historia no se volviera a repetir pero ya estamos aquí así que no veo la necesidad para seguirte ocultando esto.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción la rubia tomo aire.

-Si van a decirme que soy adoptada ya lo se, mi madre es Misa Amane que en su época fue una modelo y creo que hizo una película- hablo desidia menté.

-Bien, puede que sepas quienes o por lo menos quien fue tu madre pero ¿En realidad conoces su historia? Y ¿Por qué te lo ocultamos?- cuestiono N, como vio que la chica no contestaba y la duda, por primera vez, se reflejaba en su rostro decidió continuar.

-No se por dónde empezar... Quizás debería iniciar la historia desde antes que comenzara el caso, bien, L un detective prodigioso que fue y será siempre mi ejemplo a seguir termino el último caso antes del de Kira, el caso de los Angeles...- N se calló por un momento y luego continuo- Aunque el fue mi instructor, mi maestro, yo no se muy bien que paso... Pero creo que si lo sabe alguien de aquí.

Nadie hablo, sólo se oía una sola respiración y el latido de un corazón, unos a otros se miraron como si no supieran que hacer o que esperar, un suspiro se oyó y se sintió lejano y fantasioso.

La chica ojerosa que era la viva imagen de su hermano dio un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos hacia delante, se quedo un momento viendo al piso, un momento que parecía eterno. Al fin se decidió y les volvió a dar la cara a todos.

-Esta es la historia de mi héroe, de mi hermano- su voz sonaba totalmente rara y ronca. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y de alguna manera se veían como azules, un azul muy opaco pero tan exótico que se proclamaba hermoso, estaba apunto de llorar o quizás sólo por el hecho de recordar sus ojos se ponían así, no lo sabían ya que no la conocían...

Al fin después de tanto tiempo sabrían la verdad del misterio que era su vida, para la rubia significaba un cambio y el que por medio de historias podría al fin conocer a las personas que la habían traído al mundo, a las personas que podía llamar papa y mama sin temor a equivocarse, las personas que desde ese día iba a llorar en una tumba, el saber a quienes iba a...

Para la pelinegra significaba al fin conocer la verdad detrás de la mentira, al fin saber por que murió su querido hermano, el saber contra quien debía de estar y que debía hacer para mejorar el mundo, el saber la resolución de un misterio que la atormentaba y no la dejaba dormir de noche, el saber realmente como fue su muerte sin temor a equivocarse, el saber a quien iba a llorar en una tumba, el saber a quien iba a...

VENGAR/ VENGAR

* * *

**ASÍ ACABA ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES AGRADEZCO POR ESPERAR CON PASUENCIA.**

**MATTA NE.**


	4. EL ERA MI ÍDOLO

**ADVERTENCIA:NINGUNA**

**NOTA DE AUTOR:DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENCE**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:HIKARU**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4; EL ERA MI IDOLO.**

"¿_Sabes por que nacen primero los hermanos mayores? Para proteger a los que vendrán después_" Bleach.

-Bueno, antes que nada quisiera recalcar el hecho de que L era un huérfano, sin familia sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro aunque yo apenas tuviera unas semanas de nacida... Creo que si me explico así no lo entenderán, mis padres no tenían mucho dinero y habían tenido a un niño pero no lo podían cuidar.- explico la pelinegra.

-Como ya de seguro saben lo manaron a un orfanato a una edad temprana, claro que sin saberlo ese era el primer paso para el chico, el primer paso para su futuro- continuo después de un rato de silencio- Bueno, el tiempo paso mucho tiempo en realidad y mi madre ya tendría unos treinta y tantos años y se embarazó de mi yo apenas era un bebe.

Bueno eso fue hace unos, no lo se, unos cuando L tenía unos 15 años y ya para entonces el era famoso y yo no tenía uso de razón. 16 años y yo uno, 17 años y yo dos, 18 años y yo tres, 19 años y yo cuatro... Para ese entonces mi mama y mi papa ya tenían ingresos y dinero y yo vivía como su única hija, pero sabía la verdad.

-L era mi ídolo el era, además de mi hermano mi héroe.- comento con un nudo en la garganta, todos escuchaban atentos al relato, nadie la distraía ni interrumpía- Para ese entonces tuve apenas contacto con mi hermano y realmente no entendían muchas de las cosas que pasaban por lo que las fui anotando en una libreta que hoy en día no existe.

-Pero tengo una duda eso aproximadamente fue en 2004 cuando L tenía aproximadamente 19 años como dijiste, entonces pon tu que muriera a los 21 más 16 años que han pasado desde entonces... Si tu tenías unos siete ahorita tendrías unos 23 años ¿no?- pregunto algo confundida la rubia.

-Así es pero en un momento lo explico, como iba diciendo pasaron muchas cosas por la casa y mis padres que apenas tenían comunicación con L discutían muchas cosas cuando pensaban que estaba dormida- respondió la pelinegra- L fue a un caso en los Angeles, el caso de un asesino serial llamado BB o mejor dicho Beyond Birthday (Tras el cumpleaños) Lo que muchos no saben es que BB originalmente era uno de los sucesores de mi hermano pero por razones que desconozco se fue y comenzó con asesinatos en los Ángeles.

-En fin, lo que pasó es que el criminal se parecía físicament eso creo, hacia que sus víctimas se suicidarán como aveces lo hacia Kira. -continuó la explicación- En fin eso es sólo lo que se de ese caso, creo que lo describieron y después murió.

-Creo que aún no me queda clara tu edad.

-Tengo 18 años al igual que tu, deberían de ser más grande pero pues la razón por la que no se gran cosa del desenlace de los Ángeles es que en ese tiempo estaba por decirlo así, muerta. No en estado vegetal ni en coma, estaba literalmente muerta- la chica hablaba con gran seguridad en su voz y al parecer la explicación le costaba trabajo- para mis cuatro años y medio me enferme, no se de que pero estaba acabando con mi cuerpo, cada día me sentía un poco más cansada y con menos energía.

-Mis padres de dieron cuenta de esto pero era poco lo que podían hacer, la enfermedad que tenia no era algo fácil de curar, entonces optaron por...- hizo una pausa y todos contuvieron la respiración- por conjelarme, dejarme en hielo hasta que no se encontrará la cura, pero mi familia no era rica ni influyente entonces sólo tenían una opción, pedirle ayuda a L. Como sabrán apenas se hablaban pero el acepto ayudarme y hay fue la primera y última vez que lo vi, antes de que muriera BB el vino a visitarme y se notaba a kilómetros que éramos hermanos.

-El era mi ídolo, mi meta, mi hermano- siguió hablando como si le costará recordar- Como sea, me congelaron y estuve casi muerta durante casi cuatro años, cuando desperté L ya estaba muerto y yo no sabía el por que, no lo supe hasta mis diez años y aún no se toda la historia digamos que se un 20% de ella y lo demás queda en misterio, una página en blanco de mi historia.

La sala quedo en silencio mientras los presentes asimilaban la información que acababan de escuchar.

-Eso es el caso de BB, como tu lo dijiste este murió, pero no por una causa natural sino que murió en uno de los muchos ataques de Kira- finalizo el detective.

-Sólo quiero justicia, quiero saber quien mato a mi hermano, por que si de algo estoy segura es que el no merecía morir por alguien como ese asesino.- aseguro la hermana menor del mejor detective del mundo.

-En ese caso ahora me toca a mi relatar como fue el caso del peor asesino en la historia, para recrear esto me temo que me tendré que adentrar primero en la caída de un cuaderno, ¿Alguien sabe que es la Death Note?- pregunto N.

-¿El cuaderno de la muerte?- se atrevió a preguntar una chica de cabello corto y ojos morados.

-Exacto, bueno comenzare por eso. Este es un cuaderno en el que si escribes el nombre de una persona mientras piensas en su nombre la persona en cuestión morirá de un ataque de corazón en 40 segundos- explico con tono resuelto.

-¿Y eso es real?- pregunto Hikaru confundida, ella hablando de la muerte de su hermano y le salían con un cuaderno mágico, ya no era una niña para tragarse esos cuentos de hadas.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, enseñelo- recrimino también Kyoku.

-La Death Note es un instrumento que se encuentra mejor vigilado que incluso la misma Casa Blanca o que la Área 51- respondió el señor- pero al parecer no me van a creer hasta que les enseñé pruebas ¿no? El día es joven todavía haci que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Se volvieron a escuchar los murmullos en toda la sala, en verdad iban a conocer el instrumento de matanza del gran Kira, asesino que incluso había doblegado a EUA.

-Bien, avísale al PNCDN que vamos para haya- ordeno Near.

-¿PNCDN?- preguntaron al unísono las principales sospechosas.

-Presidentes de las Naciones en Custodia de la Death Note- contesto la voz en la panatalla- si quieren ir a ver la Death Note tendrán que viajar con policías, militares, sin nada más que su ropa que luego se tendrán que quitar y cambiarla por una de allá, además de que es un viaje de prácticamente seis horas.

-Tenemos tiempo- aseguro la pelinegra ansiosa por empezar.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, PROMETO TRATAR DE HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS PERO ÚLTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DIGAMOS.**

**EL PRÓXIMO CÁLCULO QUE COMO SIEMPRE LO SUBIER EN UNA SEMANA.**

**AVISO: TAL VEZ NO PUEDA ESCRIBIR EN ALGUNAS SEMANAS PERO EN CUANTO ME SEA POSIBLE VOLVERÉ.**

**MATTA NE.**


End file.
